


Ice Cream At 4am?!

by ashesrose



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who sneaks into someone's window at 4am to go for ice cream? A rachazel one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream At 4am?!

**Author's Note:**

> Rachazel one shot requested by pipabaeth on tumblr 
> 
> They're not demigods in this AU. It just made it easier

Hazel twisted and turned in her sleep. She was a pretty light sleeper, so when she heard a creaking noise she had woken up. She'd decided that the creaking noise was nothing to worry about and was trying to go back to sleep. Hazel pulled the blanket up to her chin and moved over, causing some of her cinnamon toast curls to fall in her face. She always had a pretty severe case of bed head. Hazel then heard another creaking noise and started to get worried. Was someone trying to break into her apartment? She heard the sound of her window opening and immediately shot up and turned on the lamp next to her bed. While her eyes adjusted to the light, her mind raced. What if a burglar or a kidnapper was breaking into her apartment? Hazel could feel her heart beating faster and faster. But once her eyes adjusted to the light, Hazel saw her girlfriend, Rachel, sitting in her windowsill, smiling.

"Rachel, you scared the crap outta me!" Hazel groaned.

"Sorry," Rachel said, jumping out of the windowsill, her curls bouncing a little.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get ice cream?" Hazel glanced at her alarm clock to look at the time.

"Who sneaks into someone's window at 4am to go for ice cream?!" Hazel asked.

"I guess I do. Now do you wanna come or not?"

Hazel thought about it for a moment. "Sure," she shrugged. "Just let me get dressed and tame my hair."

"Okay, I need to go to the bathroom anyways." Rachel walked out of the room towards the bathroom. Hazel walked over to her closet and blindly picked out an outfit, hoping it was ok. After she got dressed, she grabbed a comb and tried to undo the tangled mess that was her hair. Hazel soon decided that there was no hope and she would just wait until the morning to do it. Hazel shook her head, letting the messy curls frame her face and then walked to the door of her apartment, where Rachel was waiting.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," Hazel said, opening the door, letting Rachel walk through. Rachel was wearing ripped jeans and a paint smeared hoodie, which wasn't unnatural. At least half of Rachel's clothes had paint on them. Both girls loved art.

"So, how did you get into my apartment anyways?" Hazel asked as the two girls walked through the building.

"I climbed up those ladder step things, whatever they're called, outside your apartment. I thought I was gonna die a couple times, but I made it," Rachel explained.

"So you risked your life for ice cream?"

"Who wouldn't?" The two girls laughed and Hazel slid her hand into Rachel's. 

\---------------------------------------

Hazel licked her chocolate cone. Rachel did the same with her cotton candy. Hazel didn't understand how Rachel could eat that. It was WAY too sweet for Hazel. She liked traditional flavors. The open sign on the ice cream place glowed a neon green color.

"Your lucky this place is open all night," Hazel said. "Or I would have killed you for waking me up at 4am."

Rachel laughed. "You'd never kill me."

"Excuse me? I am very capable of-" Hazel was interrupted by Rachel kissing her. It was sweet, chocolate and cotton candy mixing, which surprisingly was pretty good. The two girls broke apart and started giggling. This happened often. They never really knew why they giggled.

"This is probably the best 4am ice cream I've ever had," Rachel said.

"It's the only 4am ice cream you've ever had."

"Hey, you don't know that. And are you denying that this is the best 4am ice cream ever?"

"No way," Hazel laughed. "It sure is the best 4am ice cream ever." 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm so cheesy and cliche 
> 
> Leave kudos or comment? Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
